A rocker arm that transmits pressure force from a cam to a valve in a vehicular engine has been known. The rocker arm includes a roller that is in contact with the cam. The roller is rotatably supported by a support shaft. The support shaft is mounted on a pair of walls that sandwich the roller therebetween and the support shaft and the walls are fastened together with a fixing member.